Annihilation or Love?
by Speedy-Youkai
Summary: Yes this is another one of those cliched Tak returns for revenge fics. Forgive me for not being original. DATR(thats a surprise) rated for mild language if any....


Ahaha here is my attempt at another fic, DATR so if there still is any fans out there, this is for you guys  
  
Disclaimer:..No i dont own Invader Zim...what else is new  
  
Dib stared at the battered machine that had crashed into the ground a few feet away just moments before. He recognized it immediatel as the capsule that had once carried the mysterious Irken female, Tak. A small smile formed on his face as he walked towards the Spittle Runner. It was in pretty bad shape... but being the son of the great Professor Membrane, Dib could fix it easily. He reached out and put a hand to a spot where the paint had peeled off from the heat and breathed in the smell of rocket fuel. He looked through the window and his heart sank when he saw that it was empty. He had known she wouldn't be in there, but he missed her. Sighing, he pressed a button on the dented door and watched it slowly open.  
  
He took in her smell as it wafted out of the vehicle, then closed his eyes, picturing her beautiful figure, her distinct voice, and felt her tingly vibe overtake him. She was incredible... alluring... and he was willing to trust her.  
  
"You're such an idiot, Dib," he muttered to himself ",thinking that you could actually make friends with anyone...especially a girl". Dib stared at the inside of the Spittle Runner with a bit of admiration for alien craftsmanship. He climbed inside and sat in the driver's seat, laying back and closing his eyes. "Maybe..." he said thoughtfully "Maybe she could change... if I showed her I really cared about her." Dib shook his head and gave himself a glare. "Pff, yeah right... like she'd change for me... she's a beautiful alien girl and I'm just a pitiful little human." he looked up through the glass window and gazed up at the stars. "Maybe Zim's right after all, maybe we humans really are stupid." He mentally slapped himself and shook out of his daze. "Ahh, don't let that little punk get to ya, Dib... don't let some girl make you go soft on your worst enemy."  
  
He looked down at his hands and sighed. He just couldnt forget her, though. When he thought about it, he didn't want to. And with as much as he always thought about her, he probably never would. God, did he wish things had turned out differently. If he could just see her again... well that wouldnt be any use. He wouldn't know what to say. What do you say to the woman who decieved you? Just his luck, falling head over heels in love with someone who's hurt you. 'Then again, it's not like I'd never been hurt before... Dad thinks I'm crazy, my teacher is a doom-obsessed witch, my classmates hate me and on top of it all, I have an alien freak trying to conquer the planet that only I can stop (and no one will listen to me!). Now i have to devote my whole stupid life to keeping the Irkens away while my Gameslave-addicted little sister watches, enjoying every second of my pain." He sighed. "It's a dirty, dangerous job but somebody has to do it... so why not good old big headed Dib." He said mockingly of himself. Why does it always have to be me stopping the invaders?" Dib closed his eyes in thought. "Stupid Zim... huh, speaking of which, I havent heard a peep outta him since this afternoon... ahh, I bet hes planning another attack on earth!" His frustration grew. "Damn Zim... too bad Tak didnt kill him while she had the chance." there he went again thinking about Tak. He shook her out of his thoughts once more and focuesd on the reality. If his dad saw a giant space ship on the lawn, he'd freak out. Then again, this would prove his whole point. But knowing the Professor, he'd probably just think it was a government aircraft "I should start trying to get this away from the front of the house" The real challenge would actually be moving it and finding a place for it...the thing weighed a ton.  
  
"Stupid Zim." He growled as he attempted to push the Spittle Runner out of the small crater it made. When it nearly rolled back on him, he just hit it, happy to find an outlet for his frustration.  
  
Meanwhile............  
  
Tak sat in her escape pod pondering her defeat by Zim, Mimi at her side. "Urgh my one chance to prove to the Almighty Tallest that I am worthy of being an invader... and he-" she stood up, "-screws-"balling her gloved hands into fists, "-everything-" She pulled one back "-UP!"..She smashed her fist into the dashboard and sat back down in an angry sort of pout.  
  
"But was it really stupid little Zim who screwed this whole thing up? It could have been the that pesky, paranoid little human boy, Dib." When she said his name she felt strange. There was a sudden churning in her squeedlyspooch (what you would say was equivalent to the human heart) as it began to beat faster. "Urgh that filthy little human... he was smarter than i thought. After all, he found me out, but then why do I feel so... guilty for tricking him in the first place?" Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. She knew what was going on, what these feelings meant. "No... no, no no! This can't happen, I am an invader... I do not love! And i especially don't love a paranoid, big-headed little human boy!" She knew that no matter how much her mind (and common sense) denied it, she could feel it. She, Tak, the rebellous wannabe invader had fallen for a human. "Dammit, if the Tallest ever found out... oooh, then I'd NEVER become an invader. If i don't stop this before it gets worse..." She reached out and set her pod's coordinates. "I need to destroy that Earth boy... I can kill Zim while I'm here, too. Then, I'll regain my title as an Invader. The Almighty Tallest will get their planet full of snacks... and I will accomplish my mission if it's the last thing I do!" She turned the pod around and flew at top speed to the little blue planet nearby... Earth.  
  
::::::::::::The Next Morning::::::::::::  
  
DEEEEEERP...DEEEERP... DERRRP!  
  
The alarm clock was beeping loudly in his room.  
  
"Mmff..." He groaned, turning over and hitting his hand on the desk next to the clock. After a few tries, he managed to hit the snooze button. "Lord, i hate mornings..." He mumbled into his pillow, pulling the covers over his head. He heard his door smashed open. "And thus begins my daily nightmare with the purple-haired demon child that is my sister." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"HEY LOSER WAKE UP.YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" His sister yelled at the top of her lungs, not even looking up from her Gameslave as she continued her button-mashing.  
  
"Gaaaz, ugh five more minutes!" Dib pleaded, pulling a pillow over his ears. Scowling at her broher, Gaz paused her game and stomped over to his bed.  
  
"UP!" She said angrily.  
  
"No... im sleepin'..." he mumbled. Gaz grabbed the sheets and yanked them out from under him, sending him tumbling into the the small crevice between his bed and the wall. He sighed and pulled himself out, wiping the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. Gaz, satisfied, returned to her Gameslave and walked out leaving Dib alone in his room. Dib sighed. He had a bad feeling about today.  
  
He walked on the dirty pavement alone, one sneaker wet from stepping in a puddle. You know you have bad luck when you step in puddles and it hasn't rained in a week. He looked to his left as he passed the strange looking house where Zim plotted his schemes. Dib stopped in front of the house and watched as he did every day, watching for anything of interest. Today was abnormally quiet; it made him uneasy. He was about to walk into the yard full of gnomes when a high-pitched squeal echoed through the house and a small green figure came bursting through the door, tumbling to the sidewalk next to Dib's feet.  
  
"HIIIIIIII" the small green dog squeeled again. Dib looked down at the awkward creature, blinking in confusion. It looked up at him and he recognized the little thing as Zim's insane little robot, Gir. He watched in amusement as Gir stumbled back to the door. "Maaaasteeer, your big-headed friend is heeeere!" He yelled, then went on his way into the backyard,as he did everyday to do who knows what while his master got ready to go to the human learning facility called skool. After forever went by Zim, finally decided to make his way out of his freakish house and to greet the Dib human as always.  
  
"I'm busy Dib stink, make this quick." Dib opened his mouth to say something back, but today, no witty insult came. He closed his mouth and settled for narrowing his eyes at the alien. "Whats wrong human, dog got your tongue?" Dib just stared at the pitifully disguised alien, although he couldn't speak many thoughts were going through his head at the time. "Im waiting human, ill be late for school if you dont hurry up with whatever sorry attempt you have at proving i am an alien" Dib still didnt answer. "Ahh I see, you're still cought up in those human emotions of yours over the Tak female" Dib's silence finally broke.  
  
"I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!" He yelled. Zim smirked.  
  
"AHA! hostility, common in heart breaks amongst humans, looks like Zim has made a breakthrough eh Dib monkey?" Dib stared at Zim with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Rrrgh... ILL GET YOU LATER ZIM, YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" Dib stormed off in the direction of the school angery and in disbelief that Zim knew what he was thinking and feeling. Zim was alot smarter then he thought, so he was going to have to work even harder if he was going to stop him. Unfortunatly for Dib, we all know that Zim is incredibly naive and couldnt take over a planet if his life depended on it.  
  
:::::::::::::At School::::::::::::::::  
  
Dib trudged into the classroom, late as usual. Zim sat innocently across the room with his hands placed on the desk, staring into space. As Dib sat down in his chair, Ms. Bitters slithered up behind him and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"DIB!!" she screeched.  
  
"Gaah!" Dib yelped in surprise and fell out of his chair, looking up at the snakelike creature hovering over him.  
  
"You're late. Detention, after school!!" Dib looked up at her with a small bit a fear in his eyes and answered in a small, shaky voice. "Ye...yes Ms Bitters" The old woman hovered back to her desk muttering something about doom and took roll. As she did, Dib got to his feet and sat back into his chair glancing over at Zim who smirked. Dib grumbled to him self and waited for Ms. Bitters to Finish with roll call. It was definitely going to be a long day. Hours later the lunch bell rang and the students poured out of their classrooms to the cafeteria. Dib left last, as usual, but its not like there was any reason to get there in a hurry. After all, he didnt have any friends to talk to while there. Once he got to the cafeteria he spotted Gaz and went to sit next to her, unnoticed and possibly unwelcome.  
  
"Hey Gaz" he said, attempting to start a conversation. Gaz just sat there eating as usual, ignoring him entirely.  
  
Yep, unwelcome.  
Dib just sat there in silence. Even though he was hungry, he wouldn't dare try to consume whatever toxic waste the school served as food, so as always he sat at the table with his stomach empty. But as Dib was about to leave his seat a small child walked past and collided with Dib, causing the tray to fly from his hands and land directly on Gaz. He watched in horror as his sister's face went red and her hands became a pair of quivering fists. Gaz grabbed some mashed potatoes from her dress and flung them at Dib, who, luckily, ducked. Instead they landed on Torque Smaky. Due to Torque's craving for being the tough guy, he chucked some lemon pudding at Zita who threw some peas at Gretchen. All hell broke loose as the letter M yelled the one phrase all children long to hear:  
  
"FOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!"  
  
Dib quickly took cover as the rest of the children happily through food around the cafeteria. Zim took cover under a table, and Dib saw this as a perfect time for revenge on the alien, so he chucked Wednesday's mystery meat right at Zim, and struck him right between the eyes. Dib smiled to himself as he watched Zim spaz out under the table screaming in terror as he tried to scrape the stuff off his face with a spork. Today might turn out better then he thought. But then again, this was his life. And who should walk in but Ms. Bitters.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!" she shouted as the children froze in their places. "Who started this mess" she hissed again. The cafeteria then focused on Dib. Ms. Bitters cringed and looked at him. "Dib....!" The boy sighed and looked at the horrible snake woman before him.  
  
"I know... Detention" he sighed.  
  
"Yes, Dib. And i have a feeling youll be spending alot of time there...SO MOVE!" Dib slowly stood up and left the caferteria..leaving the students to eat in peace.  
  
It was another wonderful day in in the life of Dib.  
  
A/N: yes i know..it sucked, i dunno when the next chapter will be, heck i dunno if theres gonna be another chapter at all, oh well just tell me what you think. 


End file.
